We Found Love In A Hopeless Place
by Rupali.troy14
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had been dating for several years now. It was their Senior Year and Troy was getting ready to change his and Gabriella's life forever. But when there is a misunderstanding, it breaks the couple apart. but some secrets just can't remain hidden. will they ever get back together and live happily ever after? DISCONTIUED(most probably)
1. Chapter 1

We Found Love In A Hopeless Place

Summary-Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had been dating for several years now. It was their Senior Year and Troy was getting ready to change his and Gabriella's life forever. But when there is a misunderstanding, it breaks the couple apart. But some secrets just can't remain hidden. Will they ever get back together?

Chapter 1:Meeting The Wildcats

The sun shone over the hills in Albuquerque, symbolizing yet another new day. A sharp ringing is heard from a particular boy's bedroom. The boy raises his head from the pillow, his sandy blonde hair messed up and blinks his blue eyes. This is Troy Bolton. Troy put off the alarm and jumped out of his bed and went straight to the bathroom to get ready for school. Within 15 minutes, he honks outside a white and brown house. A beautiful girl with curly dark hair and warm brown eyes comes running out to meet him. This is Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend of 3 years. Around her neck is a fine silver chain with a T pendant on it with a ruby on it. The T stood for Troy. They greeted each other with a peck on the cheek before driving off to East High. As they pulled into the parking lot, they saw two twins getting out of a pink car bearing the letters SE. They waved to them and Sharpay and Ryan Evans waved back. Sharpay was the school's Drama Queen and Pink Princess and one of Gabriella's best friends. Ryan was the school musical choreographer. The young couple walked up to the front stairs and saw Chad Danforth and his basketball with Taylor Mcessie and her wheeler full of books, standing together and talking. They too were a couple and had dated for almost 3 years now. Troy and Gabriella greeted their best friends. Taylor and Gabriella were Co-Presidents of the Scholastic Decathlon Team and Troy was the Captain with Chad as his Vice-Captain of the Basketball team. Now Sharpay and Ryan again came into view with Kelsi Nielson, Ryan's Girlfriend and school musical composer and Zeke Baylor, Sharpay's boyfriend who played on the basketball ream and loved to bake. They were accompanied by the last couple of their gang, Jason Cross, the basketball player and Martha Cox, a girl from the Decathlon Team who loved to dance. This constituted the Wildcats IT Gang. They all hurried to their homeroom as the bell rang.

A/N- It was the introduction. The plot will begin in the next chapter. Reviews, PMs and suggestions are welcomed.


	2. The Start Of Something New

Chapter 2: "The Start Of Something New..."  
Everyone but Troy took their seats in their homeroom. Troy walked up to Ms. Darbus and after asking her something, left the room. Everyone stared confusedly after him. Troy never went out of class. His friends and girlfriend shot each other curious looks. The whole class settled down and waited for themorning announcements to begin. Principal Matsui came on the speaker and performed his regular duty. Just before the end, everyone heard a familiar voice on the speaker. "Um... Good Moning Wildcats. As the class President of the Senior Class, I would like you all to come to the gym after school today. Thank you.", Troy said. The looks of confusion vanished from the faces of Troy's friends. They now looked excited and avoided Gabriella's looks. Gabriella,always the smart one noticed this. She looked at the gangs backpacks. They all looked fuller than usual. "What is going on here?", Gabriella wondered. The gang was certainly acting wierdly. Just then, Troy slipped into the classroom and grinned and winked at all his friends. They all returned this gesture. Troy noticed Gabriella and gave her a smile, which she did not return. Something was up and the gang was keeping secrets from her. As the day continued, Gabriella felt strangely outcast. Taylor,Sharpay,Kelsi and Martha kept running into corners to whisper to each other and stopped when Gabriella came near. All the guys kept flashing smiles at Troy and tried to stifle them as Gabriella approached. Gabriella felt alone as she walked to the gym and sat down in the first bleacher. Troy and the others had mysteriously disappered somewhere. She honestly felt like crying. This was unlike her friends. When she had asked Troy about why he had called the whole school to the gym, he had just told her to wait and see. Now she was here and so was the whole school. A curtain had been hung from the gym ceiling and was enclosing the basket ball court. She wondered what was behind it. Suddenly as if to answer her question, the curtain was pulled away. Inside was a white balcony, a false tree with steps for climbing, a huge window behind the balcony and a grand piano accompanied by a full orchestra. Kelsi was seated at the piano with Ryan on top of it. Chad and Taylor were standing at the other end of the make-shift stage, smiling. Jason and Martha were standing towards the back and Sharpay and Zeke were perched on the lower steps of the tree. But the astounding part was that the girls were all wearing matching pink flowy dressed and the boys were wearing tuxes. Gabriella's jaw dropped. What was all this about? And where was Troy? Before she could utter a word, Kelsi began playing Just Wanna Be With You, a song she had originally written for the Spring Musical. The whole group sang the song from their respective places until the chorus. At the chorus, Troy burst out from a door under the stage in a black tux and while singing, walked over to Gabriella. He took her hand and lead her to the stage, up the stairs and to the balcony, singing all the time. Gabriella was amazed. What was all this about? Why was this big a scene organised? The song ended with Troy twirling Gabriella around and looking deeply into her eyes. Everyone cheered and whooped. As soon as the cheering died down, Kelsi struck up another tune, a familiar one to Gabriella this time. Troy seneraded her with The Start Of Somthing New, the song that had started it all. It was all so sweet. But why? Gabriella couldn't help wondering. Troy now singing the final lines of the song, put his hand in his pocket, pulled out a box, sunk down to one knee and opened it to revel a beautiful ring of white gold with two heart shaped diamonds on it. "The Start Of Something New...", Troy finished. He looked into Gabriella's tear filled eyes and said, " Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"  
A/N- I LOVE THE WAY HE PROPOSED! WHAT DO YOU THINK?WHAT WILL GABRIELLA SAY? WILL THEY GET MARRIED OR WILL SOMETHING TEAR THEM APART? REVIEW! And for doubts, about something tearing them apart, read the summary at the top! I need 4 reviews to continue! 


	3. Special Authors Note

A/N- Thanx to all the ppl who reviewed. Your names shall be mentioned in the next chapter which I started writing. I will continue. Who ever reviews within 15 hrs shall be names at the beginning of the chapter. Thank you.


End file.
